


No Disney Princes Were Harmed

by Lady_FoxFire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_FoxFire/pseuds/Lady_FoxFire
Summary: All things come back to bite you in the ass or knock some sense into you.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Universe, nor do I make any money off of this story.
> 
> **Bad Author Notes:** This will probably be the only Marvel story I will ever write. I wrote it due to my hatred of the Scarlet Bitch and how she got away with everything she did. But then it took on a life of its own. What can I say, my Muse love Tony Stark.  
> I have to say thanks to Cambron for editing this story since my usual edited wasn’t familiar with this universe. She hasn’t had a chance to sit and watch the movies thanks to RL.

If you ask the average person on the street what a ball was, they would answer that it was a round object, typically a child’s toy or a basketball or something like that. After you tell that ‘not that type of ball’ they would describe a describe a dance with women in long beautiful dresses, men in formal wear. They would describe ballroom dancing. Fine expensive drinks. Excellent food. Men acting like proper gentlemen and women acting like fine ladies. 

In other words, they would describe a Disney film, the type in which the Princess would meet her Prince and they would fall madly in love and live happily ever after.

A real ball is far from that Disney dream. Oh, there are all the things that made up the Disney ball, but what Disney missed is the battles that happen at the ball. It’s not a battle of fists or weapons but a battle of words.

A word in someone’s ear can have a rising star plummet to the ground in a fiery display or an unknown person thrust into the limelight. A passing comment can turn a business from near bankruptcy to the roaring success or do just the opposite.

And then there are the princes and princesses of the ball. They may not be the richest nor the most attractive person to attend the ball, but they are the ones who how to manipulate the events, the battles that occur at the ball.

One of the best-known princes is Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark who is also known across the world as Iron Man. In the past, Stark has played the fool of the ball, been the knight of a ball but he’s always been one of the princes of the ball. Some would ever dare to call him king of the ball with how much people watch him and how much they listen to his words. 

Almost everyone had at least one eye or ear on Stark at any given moment as he moved through the guest. In many ways, Stark was like a maestro and the guest was his orchestral which he directs to produce the music he wants to hear.

Among the guests were two sets of eyes that paid more attention to Stark than others. The first belong to a man with light brown hair which boarded on being blond. His blue eyes watch Stark like a hawk. The other sets of eyes belong to a young woman in a burgundy dress with her long brown hair in a French braid.

“I hate Stark,” the woman said softly before taking a drink from her glass; her eyes never leaving Stark as he moved through the crowd.

“Don’t blame you,” the man grumbled. “He makes all this look easy. But then again he probably teethed on this type of events.”

The woman glanced over to her companion for a second before turning her eyes back to Stark. 

After a few minutes of watching Stark move among the crowd, the man asks, “Do you want a drink?”

The woman glance over to the man then down to the champagne glass in her hand which was half full.

“I meant a real drink,” the man replied with a nod towards the bar. “There is only so much champagne you can drink at these events before you start to feel like you should be upper class and speaking with a British accent. Beside whoever arrange this went cheap with the champagne. They didn’t get the poor man’s version but they didn’t get the good stuff either.”

“I won’t have considered you an expert on champagne,” the woman stated.

The man snorted. “Blame Natasha. She’s a bit of a fine wine snob. Personally, I prefer a good lager. Of course, if I drank on at any event like this Natasha would… well it would be painful.”

“Then what would Natasha consider to be an acceptable drink at these events, Clint?” the woman inquired.

“A fine wine of course. Scotch. Brandy. Cognac,” Clint rattled off a few drinks.

“No martinis? Shaken, not stirred,” the Woman asked.

Clint shook his head. “Only if you want to die, Wanda. Due to the movies, Natasha hates Bond. She claims that Bond is a philistine since he asks for the drink shaken. She said shaking it bruised the gin.”

Wanda shook her head. “Then it’s a good thing I don’t prefer martinis.”

Clint smiled. “So, what is your drink of choice then?”

“I never really have a chance to try different drinks. This is my first taste of champagne,” Wanda said look down at her glass.

“We’ll have to work on correcting that,” Clint stated. “So, what do you want to try?”

Wanda shook her head. “I think I will stay with champagne for the night.”

Clint nodded his head. “In that case I think I’m off to dare Natasha’s wrath but I’ll probably end up with a ginger ale. Being sober helps me avoid the pinching fingers of those old ladies.”

Wanda chuckled softly was Clint wondered off towards the bar. Taking a sip from her glass, Wanda turned her attached back to Stark; her hatred for the man reflective in her eyes.

She watched Stark as he moved through crowd; kissing the checks of elderly ladies and the hands of the younger one. He would shake of the hands of some men and with other, he pats them on the back.

Suddenly the noise of the party was interrupted by the sound of two gunshot closely together. All eyes immediately turn towards the sound of the sound. They watched in silence as Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch crumpled to the ground. They stare in silence for a heartbeat at the older woman dress in a forest green gown who had been behind Miss Maximoff; they stared at the gun in her hand. 

And then the screaming started.

People started fleeing for the exit. Pushing and shoving at each other as they tried to escape; blocking those who tried to aid the Scarlet Witch or those who wanted to stop her assassin.

The woman in question ignore what was happening around her as she ejected the magazine, allowing it to dropped to the floor. Her next action was to cleared the chamber of the gun, then pointing the gun to the floor pulled the chamber before putting the safety on. Turning toward the young man who had been wondering around the event with glasses of champagne on a tray; she places the gun on the tray as she took a glass.

The young man stared at the woman as she took a sip of champagne; his eyes wide in shock.

“You should probably set the tray down,” she said softly like mother would say to frighten child.

The young man nodded his head before walking towards the bar with the gun on the tray.

“Freeze!” a balding man, dressed in a cheap dark suit that scream either security or police officer, ordered as he pointed his gun at the assassin.

The woman looked at the man then she turned her attention towards the cooling body at her feet.

Shortly after that other police/security arrived along with the other Avengers. Some dealt with securing the woman. Other dealt with the gun while other check to Wanda in the hope that she was still alive. Still other dealt with the guests at the party; calming those who were upset or panicking or getting medical help for those who were injured in the mad push to escape the room.

The Avengers stood by helpless as they watched the police do their job as the police lead the woman away.


	2. Police Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me where this chapter came from, I don't even think my Muse knows. O’Malley just appeared and then this chapter happened.

Tony Stark took off his sunglasses as he walked into the police station and looked around.

“Dr Stark?” a police man with a captain insignia on his collar called out as he walked over to him.

“Yes,”

“Tom O’Malley,” the officer introduce himself, “Captain of this insanity.”

Tony cocked his head to the side. “Shouldn’t that be precinct?”

Tom let out a snort. “Not after the invasion. Aliens arrived through a wormhole. Space whales. Super heroes. This is an insane asylum. Anyone who had any wits about them moved to safer placed like Chicago or Baltimore. You more likely to be shot then and less likely to be killed by the villain of the month.”

“If they’re sane for leaving, what does that make you?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“Fifth generation cop,” Tom stated.

“Any six generation?” 

“Son decided to become a doctor. And my little girl is study forensic scientist which is a blessing to any criminal out there,” Tom answered. Seeing the confused look, he explained, “She’s meaner than cat piss and is more likely to shot a perp in the nuts than anyplace else.”

“Mr. Stark,” a man in a suit with an irritated look marched toward Stake and Captain O’Malley.

“It’s doctor,” O’Malley chimed in. “As my children have reminded me more than once.”

“Mr. Stark, it’s about time that you arrived. Do you know how long we’re been waiting?” the man demanded.

Stark looked at his watch. “About 22 minutes and 36 second, mister…”

“Jones. Frank Jones. I’m with the U.N.,” the man declared.

“Ahh so you’re here about…” Tony trailed off as he glanced at Captain O’Malley.

“Celestyn Tyma. And she’s from Sokavia and she has diplomatic immunity,” Captain O’Malley stated.

“While I’m sure that government of Sokavia will take the appropriate action, I’m here for a more pressing issue,” Jones stated.

“And that issue is?” Stark asked.

“The replacement of Miss Maximoff, of course,” Jones explained.

“Damn! The girl’s not even in the ground yet,” Captain O’Malley said softly.

“Those of us in the U.N want the Avengers to show to the world that diversity organization that is open to people from other nations. The inclusion of Miss Maximoff was a brilliant first step in showing how accepting the Avengers are. We’re thinking that next Avenger should be from an African nation. I know that Colonel Rhodes and Sam Wilson can trace their origins back to Africa but they’re both American. Now that I’m thinking about it someone from one of the Asian nations or Polynesia would be a better choice. Probably a female since right now the Avengers are male heavy. And if you can find someone who is homosexual, it would be prefect,” Jones explained.

Both Captain O’Malley and Stark stared at Jones for a moment in silence.

“I’m currently unofficially semi-retired. You’ll have to talk to Steve about that. I’m sure he’ll be happy to listen to your recommendation,” Stark said with a smile.

“Really?” Jones said in surprise. “He’ll want to talk to me about this?”

Tony nods his head as he pulls out his phone. “Roger is always will to listen to the ideas and concern of the average person.” Stark typed a few things into this phone. “And you know have an appointment with him on Monday at 1 o’clock.”

Jones stare at Stark in surprise and awe. “Thank you, Mr. Stark. I really appreciate this.”

“Think nothing of it,” Stark replied. “Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting with an assassin.”

Captain O’Malley direct Stark toward the interrogation room. “So, what did Captain America do to deserve Mr. Frank Jones from the U.N. and his idea of Avenger diversity?”

Stark open his mouth to reply only to close it once again.

“I would guess it’s a long complex story that will require more than one drink to get through,” O’Malley stated.

Stark cast a curiously look at O’Malley. “What makes you say that?”

“You been a cop as long as I have you learn the signs. Most of the time it’s one of my boys or girls who thinks their spouse is cheating on them or they caught on them. Or it’s ‘my kid is turning in a thug just like the ones I have arrested.’” O’Malley explained.

“And you got that from me send Mr. ‘I’m with the U.N.’ off to Rogers?” Stark asks.

“Nope. I got it from you not wanting to talk about it,” O’Malley answered. “I figure being an Avenger is something between being a cop and a soldier. Tough job, underpaid and underappreciated. When you’re a cop, you’re the hero for fifteen minutes after catching the bad guy. Then the bad guy’s family and those with an agenda gets involve and suddenly you’re the villain. Of course, then the victim or their family are saying you’re lazy and stupid for not catching the bad guy fast enough. Later it someone saying it’s all your fault that the villain committed the crime since you catch them,” O’Malley explained. “Or you get stuff like ‘I won’t have become a car thief if you haven’t arrested my dad for being a car thief.’ And yes, I had one punk say that when I was arresting him.”

Stark shook his head. “People complained I didn’t do enough to stop the Chitauri when they invaded. I fly a damn nuke through the wormhole.”

“They complain that we didn’t do enough to stop the invasion and then they complained we didn’t do enough to stop crime during the invasion,” O’Malley grumbled.

“We’re screwed then,” Stark replied with a snort. “Damned if we do and damned if we don’t.”

“The only thing left to do is to screw them back by being the best we can be,” O’Malley stated. “It’s always a pleasure to watch those who come down on me and my officer eat crow.”

A smirk appears on Stark’s face. “I think I know a few people who need a big helping of crow.”

“Speaking of crow,” O’Malley said as he opens the door to the observation room and behind the one-way mirror sat Wanda’s killer, Celestyn Tyma.

A couple techs sat in the room; their job was to monitor the camera that was set up to record anything that happened in the interrogation room.

Through the one-way mirror, Celestyn Tyma sat at the table drinking something from a styrofoam cup while an officer silently leaned again the wall.

“Right,” Tony sighed as he glances around the room for a moment before fixing on the assassin in the next room.

“Here’s what going to happen,” O’Malley explained, “you’re going to exit this room, go one door over and enter that room and have a nice chat with our assassin. Officer Tackleberry…”

Tony turned and looked at O’Malley in surprise.

“Yeah and he hates that movie,” Captain O’Malley explained. “Officer Tackleberry will remain in the room the whole time basically to protect both of you from each other. I really don’t want to be the police captain that got Iron Man kill in his precinct.”

“Well I don’t want you to be known as that captain either,” Stark said running his hand through his hair. “Do you know why she wants to talk to me?”

O’Malley shrugged his shoulder. “If I was to guess, it would to be explain why she killed Maximoff or to gloat about who’s next.”

“Right, typically villain stuff,” Stark replied.

“I’m pretty sure the villain explains why they’re doing something before trying to kill you, not after they done it,” one of the police tech chimed in.

“Unless they’re the revenge type villain who explain their reason after they got their revenge,” the other police tech stated.

“Or she could actual be a good guy and is get justice for some horrible crime,” the first tech countered.

“She double tapped the newest Avenger in the back. I doubt she’s a good guy,” the second tech replied.

“She could have been forced into it? You know someone kidnapped a loved one or something,” the first tech suggested.

The second tech shook his head. “And she didn’t go to the Avengers and ask for help, why?”

O’Malley grabs Stark by the arm and gentle pulls him out of the room. “Now you know why we tend to keep them hidden.”


	3. Interrogation room

Captain O’Malley open the door to the interrogation room and ushered Dr Stark into the room. He gave a brief nod to his officer waiting in the room before exiting the room leaving the three of them behind.

“So, is it Miss, Ms. or Mrs.?” Stark said as he pulled out a chair from across the woman as sat down.

“Mrs.,” Celestyn Tyma asked as she brushed a few strains of hair from her face. While it was obvious that the woman in question was at least a decade older than Stark, she was still a very attractive woman. “Is it Dr or Mr. Stark?”

“Technically it’s doctor, I do hold several doctorates, but people tend to forget that,” Stark answered.

“People like to forgot about the mind behind the playboy. It makes it easier for them to talk down about a person when they believe the person is too stupid to understand the insults,” Tyma stated. “Which is something that you encourage or used to encourage.”

“It’s a bit like a beautiful woman would encourage a man to see her helpless innocent side before she stabs him in the back or marries him. Whatever she’s plotting,” Stark countered.

“A smart woman learns to manipulate the men in her life at an early age. If they don’t then they are the ones who are used,” Tyma stated.

“Daddy’s little girl,” Stark replied.

“With five older brothers, it was a matter of survival,” Tyma stated.

“Never had the pleasure of having a sibling,” Stark stated.

“I am sorry for that. From your family history, I know that your parents had unsuccessful to have children before you suddenly appeared,” Tyma commented.

“The surprise baby when they had all but give up,” Tony stated.

“The child that was destined to be,” Tyma replied.

Tony let out a soft snort before changing the topic. “So, Wanda Maximoff.”

“Someone I wish was never born or had died in the place of her parents along with her brother,” Tyma stated.

“I can definitely feel the love there,” Tony replied.

Tyma chuckled softly. “I image I make quiet the impression on the New York social circle.”

“And beyond. I image they’re going to up the security on these things,” Stark added in.

“Metal detectors. Guard dogs. Security officers,” Tyma listed off some possible changes to social events.

Tony nodded his head. “Until it gets too uncomfortable. Can’t have security walk in on someone sharing an intimate moment with someone who is not their spouse.”

“Or the dogs sniffing out the little pick me up they have on hand,” Tyma suggested.

Tony nods his head. “It’s not like you can’t bar the press from these events.”

“Ah yes, the press. I’m assuming they took some interesting photo of what happen,” Tyma said grimly.

“Undoubtedly. I’m sure that the photos will be online by now or in morning news. Minus those that the police confiscate,” Tony commented.

“There will be many who feel relieved that she is dead,” Tyma state. “There were many who were upset that she was named as Avenger; that her crimes were ignored.”

“Her and her brother aiding Ultron,” Tony said softly.

“Partly. Did you have a chance to read Hydra’s file on the twins?” Tyma asked.

Tony shook his head. “No. The decisions to add Miss Maximoff to the roster was already made.”

Tyma’s eyes widen in surprise. “I was under the impression that all the Avengers agreed to her inclusion.”

“As I’m sometime reminded, I’m just the consultant,” Stark stated.

Tyma looked at Tony in surprise before adding, “And since you’re the one they blame for Ultron…”

“My opinion didn’t matter,” Stark stated. 

“And if your opinion did count, what would you have said?” Tyma pressed.

Stark stared at the assassin for a moment before saying, “Miss Maximoff was a dangerous individual and not just due to her ability. I believe that she needs to go through a great deal of therapy, especially after losing her brother before anyone should consider giving her the option to join the Avengers.”

Tyma was quiet for a moment before saying, “That was rather… politically correct of you.”

Tony let out a snort of amusement.

“Based on the Hydra’s document on her, I would say she’s bat shit crazy. Not only that, if she doesn’t like you for any reason she’s more likely to mind rape you until you’re her willing puppet, drive you to kill yourself or worst have those around you; your friends and loved ones, turn against you,” Tyma explained.

The jaw muscle in Tony’s face tighten slightly as he listens to Tyma.

“It’s my opinion, that for the good of the world, Maximoff need to be put down for the dog she was,” Tyma finished saying.

“Which I believe you did,” Tony replied

Tyma barely nodded her head in agreement, “But not for the good of the world.”

“Then for what reason? Was it orders? I’m assuming you’re some type of agent or assassin for the Sokavia government,” Tony asked. “Ordered to remove… an embarrassment?”

“I was any agent but I retired recently,” Tyma said with a smirk. “I was more intelligent, less assassination or honey trap like the type Ms. Romanova prefers. When you based your career on your looks and willingness to sleep with almost anything; you have a rather limited career but then again that was the nature of the Soviet Red Room Project. There is always a younger model available to replace you.”

“I notice that you didn’t say if you were order to kill Maximoff or not,” Stark pointed out.

“No,” Tyma replied. “It was a gift.”

“A gift?”

Tyma nodded her head. “To be the one to bring peace to all the family; to bring peace to the dead.”

“For Ultron? For her siding with him?” Tony askes

Tyma looks at Tony for a moment before saying, “You’re concern that they’ll come after you for your part.”

Tony open his mouth to reply only to shut it, without a word being spoken.

“If someone slips a drug into a girl’s drink and then rapes her when the drug take affect; do you blame the girl for the rape or the person who did the act?” Tyma asked.

Tony shook his head. “It’s not the same thing. What Maximoff did… it’s not the same,” Tony countered.

Tyma was quiet for a moment as she studied Tony. “Why do you think the other Avengers were so accepting of Maximoff?”

Tony looked at her in surprise at the sudden change of topic.

“My colleagues… former colleagues were debating on the theories. The favorite theory is that Mr. Roger is sleeping with her,” Tyma stated.

Tony let out a laugh. “Steve sleeping with Wanda? Well that is a picture I never wanted. Steve seems to have the opinion that Wanda was more of a child than adult so I don’t think there were sleeping together.”

“And the rest of the Avengers?” Tyma asked.

“What Steve wants, Steve gets,” Tony replied.

Tyma looked at Tony in surprise. “And no one complains?”

“I do,” Tony replied. “Natasha probably doesn’t trust Wanda. I don’t think she trust anyone. Clint is feeling guilty over Wanda’s brother death so he probably sided with her for that reason. Wilson has a bad case of Captain America fanboy lust, so Steve got his vote. Bruce did a runner, which was not unexpected and Point Break… Thor was off planet.”

“And you are the consultant,” Tyma chimed in.

“And I am the consultant,” Tony agreed. “So, what were some of the other ideas throw about for the Avenger accepting Wanda?”

“Roger trying to create a precedent in order to protect SGT Barnes,” Tyma stated.

“Except that the two case are nothing like. Maximoff voluntary to join Hydra, just like she joined Ultron. Barnes is a decorated soldier who was capture by enemy forces, torture and brain wash to follow their command. The majority of the world will accept Barnes... after being deprogramed. I’m sure that the information in Barnes’s head will uncover a number of skeletons… literal and figurate,” Stark stated.

Tyma nodded her head. “Syphilis.”

“Roger?” Tony said in disbelief and shock

“Late stage, and while the Super Solder Serum is healing Rogers of the disease, it’s still affecting his mind,” Tyma explained.

“At that point you can argue Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease,” Tony suggested. “Mad cow disease in human. First discover in the 1920, it’s possible that Roger is infected.”

“That was suggest but it was rather low on the list since it was view as a more ‘recent’ disease than something like Syphilis,” Tyma admitted. “Brain tumor”

“Parasites,” Tony suggested

“Lupus,” Officer Tackleberry chimed in suddenly

Tyma and Tony turned and looked at the officer in surprise, having forgot that the officer was in the room.

“Sorry. I binged on House M.D. last night and it seems like one of the doctors always suggested Lupus when they’re were play ‘guess the disease,” Tackleberry offered as an explanation.

“After this insightful conversation, I can see Rogers have a through physical,” Tony admitted as he turned back to Tyma.

“Including a colonoscopy,” Tyma suggest with a smirk.

Tony chuckled. “Well he is old enough to need one.

Tyma and Tony shared a brief smile before Tyma turned more somber.

“It’s horrible for me to say but I hope that you find something wrong with him. A disease, a parasite… **her** influence on him. Something to explain why he didn’t allow her to face justice,” Tyma stated.

“What did they do? What did Wanda and her brother do to you?” Tony asked.

“A parents greatest fear is the death of their child… I think an accident or a disease… something that wasn’t anyone’s fault would make it easier,” Tyma said softly.

“They killed your child,” Tony stated.

Tyma nodded her head. “My son, Mateuz and his wife, Zytka… my husband and I were watching our grandchildren for the day while my son and daughter-in-law when out to _pick berries_ by the edge of a nearby forest.”

“I’m guess that’s code for fooling around while the grandparents watch the kids,” Tony suggested.

Tyma smiled softly. “A long family tradition in which the grandchildren and grandparents pick more berries than the parents ever do.”

“They ran into the Maximoff,” Tony stated.

“Yes,” Tyma breathed out as she closed her eyes; her face betraying her anguish.

Tony sat quietly as Tyma collected herself.

“The funeral was as you American would say was closed casket,” Tyma stated.

Stark was quiet for a few minutes in order to give Tyma a moment. “What happens next? I’m assuming you’ll be returning to Sokavia.”

“As I said, Dr Stark, I am retired. My husband and I have our grandchildren to raise, now that their parents have been avenged,” Tyma stated.

“In what’s left of Sokavia,” Tony commented.

Tyma left out an un-lady like snort. “Why is it that the world view Sokavia as a city-country. Ultron did nearly destroy our largest city, our capital Novi Grad but there are other cities, towns and villages in Sokavia. My home, was untouched by the battles with Ultron as where those of my neighbors and their neighbors. We will be fine. And our people will rebuild.”

Tony nodded his head accepting the answer. “If you find yourself needing help, contact me,” Stark said as he rose from his chair.

“Thank you, Tony,” Tyma said.

“No. Thank you Tyma,” Tony replied.

“For what?” Tyma asked in confusion. 

Tony just smiled before turning and walking out of the integration room.

~*~

Captain O’Malley was waiting outside of the integration room as Tony walked out, shutting the door behind him.

“Well that was… interesting,” O’Malley admitted.

“Not what you were expecting?” Tony said.

“Yes and no,” O’Malley answered. “I figured it was revenge for working with Ultron or Hydra. Didn’t expect that.”

Tony shook his head. “I didn’t either.”

“So, what’s going to happen now?” O’Malley asked.

“I think that’s up to the politicians,” Tony stated. “I don’t think too many of them will want the details of Wanda’s crimes to be made public. It could cause people to start to ask questions about Roger’s judgement.”

“You don’t think people are already starting to question it?” O’Malley stated.

“It all depends on with whether or not they let the media, Facebook or Twitter do the thinking for them or not,” Tony answered.

O’Malley snorted. “In other words, don’t hold your breath. But what I was really asking is what going to happen to you?”

“Me?” Stark replied in surprise.

O’Malley nodded his head. “I’ve been a cop long enough to see what happens when things go bad. People pointing fingers, assigning blame where it didn’t belong. I’m seen family blaming us because we arrested their loved ones for the crimes they were committing. And then you get the family blaming the cops for not being there to stop the crimes. Damned if you do and twice as damned if you don’t.”

Tony let out a snort as he nods his head. “You try to protect the world and the world blames you for saving it.”

“Amen to that. We’re the people who go into place angels fear to tread,” O’Malley stated.

“Pretty sure the line is ‘Fools rush in where angels fear to tread,” Stark stated.

“But we’re not fools,” O’Malley replied.

“No, we’re not.”

O’Malley pulled out a card from a pocket and hands it to stark.

“What’s this?” Tony said as he looked at the card.

“Support group. Cops, soldiers, ETM. This of us who have to go into those dark places,” O’Malley stated.

“I’m not a cop or any of the others,” Tony pointed out.

“No but you are one of us,” O’Malley admitted. “When you need us,” O’Malley nodded to the card in Stark’s hand, “You know where to find us.”

Tony nods his head and point the card into his wallet.

“Have you ever had a cup of police station coffee?” O’Malley asked. “It’s strong enough to strip paint and actual taste a bit like paint stripper.”

“Sounds better than the Marine’s coffee or the toxic sludge that the Army said is coffee. Now the Air Force has really good coffee but from what I understand that’s how it is,” Tony said hinting at something that only those who served in the military would understand.

“What’s the Navy’s coffee like?” O’Malley asked as they started walking. 

“Salty.”

The End


End file.
